customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Perry Misbehaves at a Trip to Italy (Thevideotour1's version)
Nick Misbehaves at a Trip to Italy is the 36th episode in the eighth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 23, 1995. Plot Nick's family is preparing a vacation in Naples, Italy, but Nick refuses to go there. After 5 strikes of troublemaking (including throwing a tantrum and yelling in the car that he wants KFC, throwing Joyce into the baggage carousel, yelling that he wants to watch "Wayne's World" and acting like a spoiled brat, shitting all over the airplane bathroom and angrily yells at Joyce after she vomits on Nick's clothes) Nick caused at the beginning on the trip, he got grounded for 2 hours. While his family goes at Naples, Italy, he is locked in the car for the entire time and couldn't get out, so while he decide to take a nap in it, he dreams about getting out of the car using beyond logic and finding his family in Naples, Italy. And after that, the police officers rescue him, then his punishment is over. Afterwards, he apologizes to his whole family. Also, afterwards, Recap The episode begins with Nick's family preparing for a vacation in Naples, Italy. Cast *Nick (Damon Pampolina) *Tony (Danny DeVito) *Eva (Rhea Perlman) *Dino (Yuri Lowenthal) *Perry (Chris Hale) *Joyce (Lisette Clash) *Emily (Danielle Marcot) *Taylor (Roberta McAllister) *Marco (Josh Peck) *Airline Ticket Agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport (Lisa Tailen) *Flight Attendant #1 (Beau Weaver) *Flight Attendant #2 (Brian Cummings) *Italian Police Officers (Jennifer Aniston, Matt Battaglia, Adam Ferrara) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (1st crow heard once in the background during a view of Nick's house) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard once when Nick lifts Joyce up as a preparation for throwing her into the baggage carousel) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard once when Nick throws Joyce into the baggage carousel) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once when Joyce rides on a baggage carousel after being thrown by Nick there) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 (Heard once when Nick throws a temper tantrum while being locked in the car in Naples, Italy) *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - EXTERNAL: IN FLIGHT 02 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - MD-80: EXTERNAL: TAKE OFF *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH Trivia *Nick got grounded for 2 hours. *When Nick cries, as he , his cries are the same as 's cries from " 's Face-Ache" (when has a really bad face-ache, while PMSing), except it was pitched, mixed with Nick's voice, and the volume is super loud. Quotes Quote 1: *(on Sunday morning, we see a view of Nick's house and rooster crowing sound is heard in the shot) *(wipes to Nick sleeping in his bedroom) *(Tony comes into Nick's bedroom) *Tony: Nick. Get up. *(Nick gets up from his bed) *Nick: What the hell was that for, dad?! *Tony: Go downstairs and we will tell you. Quote 2: *(wipes to Nick and his family in their living room) *Eva: Guys, we have some great news! *Emily: Oh, what is it, mom?! *Eva: We are going to Italy for a vacation! *Dino, Perry, Joyce, Emily, Taylor and Marco: YAAAAAAAAY!!! *Nick: Man, I don't wanna go to Italy. I wanna go to KFC. *Tony: No, Nick! We are going to Italy and that's final! *Eva: And Nick, we expect you to be on your best behavior for the entire trip! 5 strikes and you'll be grounded for 2 hours! Capisce?! *Nick: Yes, mom. *Tony: Good. Now let's get in the car to go to the airport. Quote 3: *(Tony is still driving his car) *Nick: Mom and dad, I'm hungry. Can we please go to KFC right over there. *Tony: No! If we go to KFC, we'll miss our flight! *Nick: But Dad, I'm really hungry! *Eva: No, Nick! We're not going to KFC! We'll eat once when we get on the plane! *Nick: (throwing a tantrum in the car and yelling) I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! I WANT KFC!!! *Tony: NICK COSTA! STOP THROWING A TANTRUM! THAT'S IT! THAT'S STRIKE 1! *Eva: 4 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED! Quote 4: *(we see a view of Seattle–Tacoma International Airport) *(wipes to the inside of Seattle–Tacoma International Airport where Nick and his family gets 9 tickets to Italy) *Airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport: Hello. Welcome to Seattle–Tacoma International Airport. How may I help you today? *Tony: I would like 9 tickets to Naples, Italy please. *(the airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport gives 9 tickets to each member of Nick's family) *Airline ticket agent at Seattle–Tacoma International Airport: Here you go. Enjoy your flight. *Tony: Thanks. *(wipes to the scene where Nick's family's security check is done) *Eva: Okay. Now that our security check is done, Tony and I hafta head to the bathroom real quick... and Nick, don't do anything bad while we're gone. Capisce? *Nick: All right, mom. *(Tony and Eva head to the bathroom real quick) *Nick: Oh, I'm gonna throw Joyce into the baggage carousel. *Joyce: NO, WHAT YA DO--?! *(Nick lifts Joyce up as a preparation for throwing her into the baggage carousel) *Joyce: HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!! NO!! STOP IT!! *(Nick throws Joyce into the baggage carousel) *Joyce: (shrieks) AAH!! DAMN YOU!! NO, NO, NO!! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *(all the passengers gasp in shock) *Joyce: (continues screaming while riding on a baggage carousel) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (falls down on the floor) *Nick: (laughing) HA HA HA HA HA!!! *Joyce: Somebody help me, please! *(Nick, Dino, Perry, Emily, Taylor and Marco help Joyce up) *Joyce: Thanks, guys. *Perry: Joyce, are you all right? *Joyce: Of course I'm not all right. Nick threw me in the baggage carousel. *Nick: What?! Well, I didn't do it! *Joyce: Well, you started it! *Nick: Did not! *Joyce: Did too! *Nick: Did not! *(Tony and Eva went out the bathroom to see Nick) *Eva: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! *Nick: OH, MY GOD!! *Tony: HOW DARE YOU THROW JOYCE INTO THE BAGGAGE CAROUSEL!! THAT'S IT!! THAT'S STRIKE 2!! *Eva: 3 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!! * * * * * * Quote 5: *(wipes to a scene where Nick and his family got on a plane) *Flight attendant #1: May I please have your attention? We are now preparing for takeoff for flight #11. We expect to arrive at Naples, Italy in 13 hours and 35 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. *(all passengers fasten their seatbelts) *Flight attendant #1: Also, oxygen masks are stored in the ceiling and seat cushions doubled at a flotation device in case of an emergency. *(cuts to shots of the ceiling and seat cushions doubled at a flotation device with oxygen masks stored inside) *Flight attendant #1: In the event of the emergency landing, there are emergency exits in the front and back of the plane. *(cuts to shots of emergency exits in the front and back of the plane) *Flight attendant #1: If it is dark, light will appear as a guide to the emergency exits. *(cuts to a shot of the lights in the plane) *Flight attendant #1: Thank you and enjoy your flight. *(the airplane prepares for takeoff) Quote 6: *(2 hours into the flight) *Flight attendant #2: Attention, passengers. We will now be playing "The Little Mermaid". Popcorn and other snacks will be provided by the flight attendants as usual. We hope you enjoy the movie. *Dino, Perry, Joyce, Emily, Taylor and Marco: YAAAAAAAAY!!! *Nick: I don't wanna watch "The Little Mermaid"! That movie's so stupid! I wanna watch "Wayne's World"! That movie's way better! *Tony: NICK! THEY ARE NOT GOING TO PLAY "WAYNE'S WORLD"! THEY ARE PLAYING "THE LITTLE MERMAID" AND THAT'S FINAL! *Eva: PLUS, YOUR SIBLINGS LOVE "THE LITTLE MERMAID"! BE CONSIDERED OF OTHERS! *Nick: (yelling and acting like a spoiled brat) I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! I WANNA WATCH "WAYNE'S WORLD"!!! *Tony: NICK, STOP ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S STRIKE 3! *Eva: 2 MORE STRIKES AND YOU'RE GROUNDED! Quote 7: *(3 hours later into the flight) *Nick: Mom, can I please use the bathroom? *Eva: Sure. Just don't take too long. *Nick: I won't. (goes to the men's bathroom) Wow. This is a really, really clean bathroom. I'm impressed. I'm gonna soil the whole thing. *(Nick shits all over the men's bathroom) *(later, Nick comes out of the men's bathroom to see his family) *Tony: Thank God, you're finally out. I need to go to the bathroom. *(Tony goes to the men's bathroom, but he gasps and sees loads of shit all over it) *Tony: WHAT THE FUCK!?! *(Tony goes back to see Nick) *Tony: NICK, HOW DARE YOU SHIT ALL OVER THE BATHROOM!! THAT'S IT!! THAT'S STRIKE 4!! *Eva: JUST 1 MORE STRIKE AND YOU'RE GROUNDED!! BE CAREFUL OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!! Quote 8: *(6 hours into the flight. The passangers are all alseep) *Joyce: Mom. Dad. I don't feel so well.